


You Must Know You Are ...

by RaichuWrites



Series: Add To Queue (Raichu's Playlist) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaichuWrites/pseuds/RaichuWrites
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth share a sweet, quiet moment at the end of a long, arduous war.Inspired by Mumford & Sons "Beloved" - find it on your friendly streaming service!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Add To Queue (Raichu's Playlist) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/930092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	You Must Know You Are ...

**Author's Note:**

> SO.
> 
> I finished the Blue Lions / Azure Moon route of FE3H about two to three hours ago. About an hour or so ago, I decided that I needed to write this out. Get it out of my system. Basically I just needed to write my little headcannon about the thoughts and emotions swirling around in Byleth's head at the time Dimitri and she propose to each other, and also their first kiss because I'm a shit and I have NEEDS okay?
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the little brainfart of a ficlet, which I may or may not come back to and edit / potentially flesh out at a later date. 
> 
> (Also - surprise! My first non-explicit post! Ya'll should be proud I managed to restrain myself.)
> 
> Kudos~

*

“Thank you, my beloved.”

Byleth’s smile was warm enough to rival the heat she felt stirring in her cheeks as Dimitri’s fingers wrapped around her own, bringing one of her hands up to his face. He pressed a gentle, reverent kiss to the centre of her palm as he slide his ring onto her finger. The square cut emerald in the middle glinted in the last rays of daylight as the sun set slowly behind the man before her. The one she had watched over and protected all this time.

Her student.

Her friend.

Her first and greatest love.

She remembered feeling so confused that day five years ago, by her mother’s grave when her father had shown her the same ring he had given to her mother so long ago.

_“When the time is right, this ring will be yours,”_ he’d said as they gazed at the tiny, beautiful stones which littered its centre. _“Give it to someone you love.”_

She hadn’t realized then that the reason this had been so confusing to her was because she hadn’t been complete. That she’d needed more than just Sothis’ guidance. She’d also needed the merging of goddess and human to become whole. To be able to fully feel and express herself as she could now.

She had been born without a heartbeat, according to Jeralt’s journal.

Now, standing before this man she had fought beside so many times, she could feel it desperately trying to pound its way out of her chest. Just as the smile on her face could not be moved.

She reached out with the hand he had captured, brushing gentle fingers along his stubbled jaw and cheek, watched on as he closed his eye to better take in the sensation.

“Your kind, warm hands,” he murmured, tugging her gently closer to himself, reaching for her other hand. She marvelled at the largeness of his own hands as he twined their fingers together, the leather palms of his gauntlets creaking a little with the movement. “May they cling to my own forevermore.”

Byleth couldn’t help the quiet, happy laughter that bubbled from her lips, couldn’t help the way she squeezed his hands in hers, just for a moment. Just to enjoy the sensation of being alive and here, standing with the one she loved so dearly now. She couldn’t say for how long she had loved Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, soon-to-be-king over all of Fódlan. She had no notion of how best to track her feelings for the man, they had crept upon her so quietly. Thinking on it now, in this moment, she knew that she could never have felt otherwise for Dimitri.

It was always Dimitri who had held her heart in his hands. It always would be.

He leaned down, to rest his forehead against hers, and Byleth closed her eyes to better enjoy the moment. It was peaceful, reverent, a stolen moment in time just for the two of them. They breathed each other in for a moment, or an eternity, she did not know. Then, Dimitri’s nose brushed the length of hers, and she rose to meet him in the middle for their first kiss.

Sweet.

Warm.

The gentle, insistent press of his lips against her own was a powerful contrast to the strength that filled him. The strength that had carried him through five long years of solitude, plagued every moment by the ghost of his past, of his thirst for revenge. It was a side of Dimitri which had been unseen for many a year, though it was still somehow different to the time before tragedy had stuck his life. That tragedy would follow him for the rest of his days, just as certainly as Byleth’s own ghosts would follow her for the remainder of her time in this world.

For now though, just for now, both of them could forget about the ghosts which followed them, and simply _be_. Here, in this moment, with each other, content in their love, content in the peace they would build together.

Content with their lives.


End file.
